Soulless: Legend of Herobrine
by Dj daughter of Percabeth
Summary: You've heard the the first sighting, you've seen the pictures, but what you don't know, is the origins. Find this and first person accounts, and experience Herobrine like never before. This is: Soulless: Legend of Herobrine.
1. Prologue-Where Herobrine came from

Soulless: The legend of Herobrine

Hey guys! I decided to take a break from Percy Jackson fics to make some Minecraft ones! Enjoy! This fic is about the creepiest mob in Minecraft. Herobrine. I know people have made many stories about him. I want to too!

-  
It was night time. One of the most terrifying times in minecraft. It was when all the mobs came out. My name is Brine, by the way. And this is my story.

Day 1

I am starting a new log book to keep track of my progress throughout this world. And I think I did good for a first day. I got some wooden tools, a crafting table, some torches, a bed, and a tiny hole in the side of the mountain that I call a shelter. I see a cave nearby, so in the morning I may explore that. And since I'm in this hole I may as well get some stone for better tools and a furnace. I'm also really hungry, but that'll have to wait till morning. I don't want to go outside now, it's night! Zombies are out there as I write, their moaning makes me feel grateful for my soul. Well, I need to get some sleep! -Brine

Day 2

I just got back from mining. I think I did well! I got 16 pieces of iron, 18 pieces of coal, and lots of cobblestone. My stomach is growling, constantly reminding me of my hunger. I have some pieces of chicken and beef, but one's in the furnace, and I can't it meat raw. I think they're done! Yay! Tomorrow I am going to see if I can find a village or maybe a new friend. I don't know, but the moon is rising. I need to get to sleep.  
-Brine

Day 3

I am back! I met a person named Steve today. He looks like me! Same hair color and style, same cyan shirt, same blue jeans, same gray shoes. The only difference is our eyes. My pupils are black while his are a dark blue. Well, enough details. He asked me where I was staying. I told him the coordinates of my shelter. As I did, I wondered if I should build myself an actual house. Maybe. I mean, Steve's house is built in the side of a mountain like mine, but it's an actual house. I'm going mining with him tomorrow. Maybe we can find diamonds! I don't know, maybe not. -Brine

Day 4

We didn't find diamonds. We didn't find anything really. Just some Lapiz. Man! What's Lapiz used for anyway?! It's useless. I also started to build my house. Nothing special really. I am making great progress in this world. -Brine  
Day 5

Steve said we should go into the caves for more than just a little of the day. I agreed. We are setting up base in the middle of the caves. This is one of the many we will be building in these caves. I know we are going to find SOMETHING, anything. If we don't, I will scream. -Brine

Day 6

We finished two underground structures. One Steve calls a 'Mineshaft', the other is called a 'Stronghold'. The stronghold is where we are staying. The mineshaft is the place we put our minecarts and stuff. Steve's calling me. He says he found something.-Brine

Day 7

He found diamonds! But, he said that there were mobs by it so we need to wait. I hate waiting. There is also the fact that ever since he found them, I want them more and more. -Brine

Day 8

I want those diamonds. Really badly. I'm going to get them right now... Wait! They're gone! It was Steve. I see those diamonds in his backpack! That's it! I have had enough!-Brine

Day 9

I killed him. I killed Steve. I should feel awful. He was my only friend. But I don't care. I feel nothing. I looked into some water to see my reflection. To see if any of his blood was on me. I found more than blood. My pupils were gone. They were replaced with a glowing nothingness. And I love it. I feel better than when I had friends. I now can talk to mobs. They obey me. And now, with my new eyes and evil personality, I need a new name. I got it! Herobrine! It's perfect! And now, I want to do more than control mobs. I want to control something. All of Minecraftia sounds good. And to do that, I need to provoke some fear. Murder. So long Brine, because Herobrine's here to stay!


	2. Entry 1: Lisa

Soulless: Legend of Herobrine  
Entry 1: Lisa

Lisa's p.o.v.

My eyes were slowly shutting. I was extremely bored. I wanted to be home, playing with my toys. "Class, today we are going to take about the different mobs of Minecraftia!" My teacher announced. At that moment, my ears perked up. I loved knowing about the mobs. I was in 4th grade, I believed in almost anything. "We are going to be learning about the hostile mobs of the Overworld. After we learn about them, you will take a test. Then, we will discuss the mobs of the feared Nether dimension. And finally, we will learn of the dangerous End! Where one of the most destructive mob lives. The Ender Dragon!" She continued. The Ender dragon! I was paying close attention now. "There are many hostile mobs of the Overworld. There is the zombie, skeleton, spider, cave spider, creeper, enderman, and the silverfish! Now..." She said. I realized she forgot one, so I raised my hand. "Yes Lisa?" She asked in confusion. "I think you forgot a hostile mob, Ms. Perkins," I explained. She looked at me with a puzzled look. "Ms. Perkins, you forgot about Herobrine," I said. She laughed. "Oh, sweetie. Herobrine is not real. He's just an urban legend to get children to obey their parents," She replied. I looked down in embarrassment and disappointment.

-  
The school day was over. I was walking to my house with my friend, Allana. "Hey, what was up in Ms. Perkins class with you and that Herobrine guy?" She asked me. I glared at her. She put her hands up in defeat. "Sorry! I was just curious," she said. I sighed. "I believed that legend all my life. To hear a teacher say he was fake, it really hit me hard," I said glumly. Allana looked at me with sympathy. "Look, maybe he is real. You never know!" She said with a fake cheerfulness. We walked in silence along the gravel path. Finally, we got to her house. "Anyway I'll see you tomorrow!" She continued. She opened the door and went inside. I waved and continued walking.

"Mom! I'm home!" I exclaimed as I stepped into my family's house. My mom walked into the living room, where I was, from the kitchen. "Oh! Hello sweetie!" She said, kissing me on the forehead. I rubbed it off. "Where's dad?" I asked. She ran a hand through her honey-blond hair. "He's in the mine again," she answered. I nodded. "Are you hungry?" She went on. I nodded again. "Pork-chops or Steak?" She asked. "Steak please," I answered.

After I had dinner and I was in bed, writing, I heard the front door open. My head shot up and I ran to the living room. "Dad!" I exclaimed. My dad turned around. He was dirty looking from mining. He smiled and gave me a hug. "Hiya kiddo! What's going on?" He asked, ruffling my sandy-colored hair. I giggled, because I'm a major daddy's girl. "Nothing much," I said, waving my hand dismissively. "How's the book coming along?" He continued. I shrugged. My mother shook her head teasingly. "Okay! It's time for you, little missy, to go to bed," she said. I sighed and went back to my room. "Mom! Can you come in here for a second?" I yelled. She came into my room. "What?" She asked.

I braced myself for laughter. "Mom, is Herobrine real?" I whispered. She looked at me, puzzled at my question. "I don't know, sweetie," she replied. "Do you know Anybody who knows?" I pressed. She thought for a moment. "Well, you could go to the library, or, you can visit my father. He knows everything there is to know about rare creatures," she answered. I grinned. "So, can I go tomorrow with Allana?" I asked. "Fine, but, try to avoid my brother. He's been acting a little...strange," She said weakly. I nodded. She bent over and kissed me on the cheek. "Good night, sleep tight, don't let the spiders bite!" She said cheerfully.

Dawn light peeked through my windows. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. I felt like going to back to bed, until I realized what I was doing today. I shot up, and grabbed my wooden sword out of the chest in the living room. I put it in my satchel, along with: bread, torches, a feather pen, my notebook, apples, and some cooked fish. "Bye mom! Bye dad! See you in a bit!" I yelled. They waved and I set off.

In around 5 minutes, I reached Allana's house. I knocked on the wooden door. Allana's mom, Mrs. Green, stepped out. "Oh! Hi there Lisa! What are you here for at his hour for?" She asked puzzled. I gave her an apologetic look and said, "Mrs. Green, can Allana come with me to the library? I need help for a school project." It wasn't all a lie. I bit my lip nervously. "How long will you be gone?" She asked. I shrugged. She sighed. "Allana! Come here! Lisa wants you to come with her to the library!" She called. Allana soon appeared with a bright, sleepy smile. We said our goodbyes and got a lecture about safety from Mrs. Green.

"So, a school project? Really?" Allana commented sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "Look, I panicked. I knew that if I told your mom what we're really going to research, she would never had let you go!" I explained. Allana nodded, because we both knew how protective her parents were. "So, what are we researching?" Allana pressed. "Herobrine," I said simply. Allana laughed, probably because she didn't think I was serious. When I glared at her, she stopped. I smirked at her. We then continued talking until the solid brick building of the library loomed over us.

Allana and I walked into the building. "Yes?" A voice called. An old man stepped out from the rows of bookshelves. "Hello sir! I-I mean we, are researching a topic. Do you have any books on Minecraftia's myths and legends?" I asked. The man tapped his chin, well, if he had one. "Is there a myth in particular that you want to research?" He asked with interest. I nodded.

"Do you have any books on Herobrine?" I pressed. The man's eyes widened. He looked around, with a wild look in his eyes. "Who sent you here?! Notch?! Jeb?! Answer me! Who sent you!?" He screamed. Me and Allana exchanged glances. "Nobody sir. We came here on our own," Allana said meekly. He nodded and walked over to us. He bent down to our height and whispered, "Can I trust you two? Because, if I can, I'll tell you anything you want to know about Him." Allana and I looked eyes. We turned back to the man. "We accept," I said.

He stood up and stretched, before saying, "Okay, but you have to promise me some things. One, never say His name out loud. We say 'Him'. Two, you have to promise not to tell Anybody that you know this information. Third, you need to promise to come at least once every week. Forth, if you see anything suspicious, tell me. Just me. Finally, never travel at night alone! Night is His domain. Do you think you can keep those?" Allana nodded. After some hesitation, so did I. "Good. Now, it's going to be night soon. So you should be going home," he continued. I looked outside. It was true.

The night was slowly coming. "Hey. We need to get going," I said to Allana. She nodded. We walked outside. I stopped for a minute. "Hey! You coming?!" She called. "Just give me a minute!" I replied. I walked back in the library. "Sir?" I called. The man appeared. "Yes?" He asked. "Um..what's your name by the way? My is Lisa. My friend's name is Allana," I said. "My name is Walter. Just call me Mr. Walt," he replied simply. I smiled and said goodbye, also telling him that we would be back in a week.

I ran up to Allana. "What did you go back in there for?" She asked. I shrugged. She gave me an unsatisfied look, but didn't press on. I looked at the sun, almost sunset. "Come on, we need to hurry!" I exclaimed. We sprinted, desperate to get home before the mobs came out.

I burst through the front door just as the sun dipped below the horizon. I grinned. "Where have you been? We were worried sick!" My dad scolded. "Sorry. That project took a while!" I said. He shook his head. I climbed into bed.

A week passed by quickly.

Allana and I were running to the library. I got there first and I opened the door. Someone started screaming. I turned around to see Allana smash into the brick wall. Thud! She rubbed her head. I ran over to her, trying not to bust out laughing. "Are you okay?" I asked, smiling. She got up, brushed herself off, glared at me, then punched me in the arm. "Ow," I complained. She smirked and went inside. "Mr. Walt?" I called.

He appeared and smiled. "Hello girls!" He said cheerfully. "We're ready to learn!" We announced. His smile disappeared. He gestured us to follow. "Girls, remember, do not tell anyone that you know this," he said. Allana nodded. "So, let's get started," Mr. Walt said. He led us over to a bookshelf and pulled a book down. A staircase appeared. He grabbed a torch and led us down. "This has everything you need to know about Herobrine!" He explained. There was a room at the bottom. I had newspapers, old ones, hanging on the wall saying: 'Mythical Herobrine Spotted!' or 'Mysterious Music Discs found! Could it be Herobrine?' He gave the article about the music discs to me. "You see this?" He asked, pointing to the black and white photos. One looked like a normal music disc. The other looked cracked. "Disc 11 and Disc 13. The only omnibus discs ever discovered in Minecraft history," he commented. "Do you have them?" Allana asked curiously. "Yes," he replied, sighing. He opened a chest and pulled them out. "Here, put them in!" I commanded. He put disc 11 in. It sounded like a man running from something. After it was done, I felt a chill go down my spine.

"And this is Disc 13," Walt announced. It was a series of chimes of something, and when it was done, I got an idea. "Sir, do you think they could be connected?" I asked. Walt scratched his head. "What do you mean?" He asked, puzzled. "Have you ever thought of playing them at the same time?" I explained. He thought for a moment. "Ok, I will!" He announced. He put them in together, and strangely, they sounded alike. "Do you know what this means!?" Allana asked excitedly. "We could solve the mystery of Herobrine!" I finished. Walt smiled at our childish behavior. "Girls, it's about of be night. You both need to leave," he announced. He said goodbye, and we set off.

We started going every week, and each time we discovered something new. We thought nothing could stop us, until, me and Allana found something that gave us reasons to be scared.

We were walking to my house, because she was spending the night with me. We had just left the library. I walked into my house, said hello to my mom and dad, and we ran up to my room. "This is going to be so cool! We're going to-" I started, but something made me freeze. Allana, who was walking behind me, bumped into me. "Hey why'd ya stop?" She asked. I was so shocked, I couldn't speak, so I pointed to what I saw. In my room, there was a book, and my windows were broken. I opened the book. There was a poem inside. (A/N- I found this of the Internet, so all praises go to the author, not me) it read:  
You feel someone looking at you, following your every move  
You find trees without leaves  
You didn't do that  
You find houses made out of wood without windows  
You did not do that  
You turn around to see  
This strange being  
You see white glowing eyes, piercing into your soul  
It's another human  
Or at least in the form of a man  
He comes toward you  
And then everything is dark  
And painful  
You find yourself nowhere  
And discover that he has killed you  
You turn to see Him  
And he mouths some words  
You make out the words,  
"Only God can help you now!"  
And then he charges  
And you're gone  
Gone forever  
The land you used to live on was just population one  
And then one day it became two  
Herobrine and you  
And now it is just one  
Herobrine all alone  
Waiting for his next victim to come  
The next one who's soul will be taken, and destroyed  
By Lord Herobrine  
The god of DEATH

My hands trembled as I read the poem. When I was done I turned the page over. I found a picture. It was a man and he was in front of a mountain, he was holding the camera of which the picture was from. It the bottom it said: First recorded Herobrine sighting. I looked closer and I saw a man in the fog, with glowing white eyes. I looked at the note. It read:" Allana and Lisa, I know who you are. I know your hopes, dreams, fears, and your deepest, darkest secrets. Now, I am only going to say this once: Stay away from Walt. Don't ever go back, or you will suffer like this man did. What all the articles about this didn't say was the fact that this man soon disappeared. I am Herobrine: The Lord of Darkness, The Emperor of Evil, The Prince of Power, The King of Horror, and The God of Death. Heed my warning or it will be your last."

I read it over and over. Allana finally took it out of my hands and read it. "Do you think we should go back?" She asked meekly. I thought about it. If we did, we would be helping Walt and Minecraftia, but we would possibly die in the process. If we didn't, we would go back on our word and would be letting Walt down. "I'm going!" I announced. She gasped. "Why?" She asked. "Look. I have made my word. Walt is depending on us. I'm not going to let him down. I don't care if I die, if it means letting more people live in safety!" I explained. She nodded.

After that, we went twice a week. Walt was glad to see us. But, something brought me crashing down. Me and Allana went to the library. We were waiting for Walt to greet us. But, after a while, we started looking for him. He thought he as in the secret room, so he didn't hear us coming in. We went down. And what we saw, haunts me to this very day. Walt was caked in blood, a sword through his back. Me and Allana started sobbing. In blood, there was a message on the wall- 'YOU DIDN'T LISTEN! NOW, ONLY GOD CAN HELP YOU!' I turned around. It was Him. The real Herobrine.

I won't get into detail. But, Allana was killed by Him. I visit her grave every year. When I got older, I started studying Herobrine more and more. But the sight of Allana and Walt, there in their own blood, shocks me still. I am writing you this as a warning.

My name is Lisa Mitchell. And my time has come. Herobrine is waiting for me. His soulless eyes, begging for murder.

And for all you nonbelievers, I have one thing to say. There will be a day when you fall on your knees, begging for mercy. There will be none.

He is evil, ruthless. And he is always watching.

Always.


	3. Entry 2: Eddy

**Soulless: Legend of Herobrine  
Entry 2: Eddy**

**Age: 23  
Occupation: Historian  
Spouse: none  
Children: none  
Appearance: black hair, brown skin (just so you know, I'M NOT BEING RACIST), brown eyes  
Everyday clothes: white dress shirt, black pants, black wide rimmed glasses, and black shoes  
Personality: smart, secluded, bookworm**

**A/N-so this is how I'm setting up my character bios from now on. If you want your OC in an entry, I need you to Pm me everything you see above. Seriously, I need OCs if I continue with this fic.**

**(This is an Oc I made up because nobody gave me an Oc to work with.)**

On with the story!

A man was scrunched up in his little office, a look of determination in his brown eyes. He was furiously trying to impress his boss by writing the best report on the Enderman that ever was. "And...done!" He announced, putting his feather pen down. This man's name was Eddy.

He opened the door to his boss's office. "Sir! I finished!" He declared proudly. His boss turned around. He was a short man with greying hair. "Let me see!" He snapped. Eddy nodded fearfully. "Yes sir, Mr. Jusrufy (AN-hehe, just a name I made up by typing a completely random word)," Eddy said. Mr. Jusrufy stared at the paper, reading it intently for any and I mean any, mistakes.

After a while, Eddy started tapping his foot impatiently. "Sir?" he asked. Mr. Jusrufy had his head down. His boss's head snapped up. He didn't look like himself. He stared at Eddy. His once brown eyes glowed a bright red. He murmured in a emotionless tone: "He always watches. He never stops. He haunts you until all of your dreams are crushed. Notch says He isn't real. Don't believe Notch. Everything you know about Minecraftia is wrong." Eddy stepped back, fear and panic on his eyes. "Sir! Are you alright? Who are you talking about?!" Eddy asked. "The Lord of Darkness. Herobrine!" Mr. Jusrufy said. "Who is that!?" Eddy asked. But before he got his answer, his boss blacked out.

Eddy went to the nearest library, pondering at everything that had happened earlier. "Hello?" He called. Nothing. He shrugged and walked to one of the shelves. "Herobrine... Herobrine..." He muttered to himself, looking in the 'H' section. Nothing. He scanned it over and over until he sighed and walked home.

When he reached his wooden house, he shut the front door and locked it. He didn't want any unexpected and uninvited guests this evening. He went back in his own personal library and pulled out a book that he was reading. But, exhaustion overcame him. He soon fell into a deep sleep.

He woke with a start. A window had been broken. He followed the trail of the sound and it led him to his desk. The window above it was broken. He checked his documents to see if anything was stolen. There was none. He sighed in relief. But, he had gotten something. He looked on his desk. On it was a scroll, one that had he had never seen before. It looked ancient.

He scanned it over. The page was yellow, and it was tied up with a green ribbon. But, what puzzled him most, was the seal. It was a golden 'H' with things around it. After he studied it more, he realized that the things were the things that hostile mobs dropped. Every hostile mob's drop was there. "I might as well read it. I have nothing else to do," he decided. He sat down and opened the scroll. It read:

_The Land of Minecraftia. A large, beautiful kingdom filled with peaceful people and a kind, generous king. _"Hold on just a minute!" Eddy thought. "The kingdom of Minecraftia disappeared ages ago!" He continued reading. _ But, legend tells about a creature. A creature so evil, so dangerous, so terrifying, if you dare say His name, He will hunt you down. It looked like it was human, but with glowing white eyes. Many claim the myth to be false. The fools they were. The king told the people to be at ease, because he said that this menace wasn't real. He was wrong. A group of 5 men went in search of the monster. Only one came back. He told the people their worst fears. The king brushed it off, saying he was mad. The man spoke the truth, however. He told the king that one day, his kingdom would fall to the creature. He said that the king's foolishness would get the better of him. The king ordered the man to be executed, a order never made by him before. The man never argued. But the day before his execution, he disappeared. His last words were: 'Herobrine always watches.'_

Eddy stopped reading, because there was nothing else there to read. He thought back to what had happened earlier with his boss. Maybe just maybe, they were connected.

/-/2222/  
Eddy quit his job to study Herobrine even more.

He was secluded even more from society. He wouldn't go outside his house for days on end. People thought his house was abandoned half the time. But, he didn't care. He would grab any book, any scroll, any document he could find about Herobrine. And one day, doing that would scar him.

He was walking home, his head down and his face hidden. He turned toward the west, so he could get a view of the sunset. Something he hadn't seen in a while. He gazed into the foggy distance, and as he did he saw something very out of the ordinary. He saw a man in the distance, his back facing Eddy. Thinking he was friendly, Eddy called out to him. "Hello there!" Eddy called, his eyes shining with the thought of a new friend.

The man didn't respond. He turned around to face Eddy. Eddy gasped. It was Him. The very being he had studied for years on end. Herobrine. The so-called brother of Notch looked at Eddy, His gaze not breaking. "Look. I don't want any trouble!" Eddy said, backing up. Herobrine all of a sudden broke into an evil grin. "Don't want trouble? You were asking for trouble the moment you started studying me!" The Lord of Darkness cackled, His voice sounding worse than nails on a chalkboard. "Please!" Eddy pleaded. Eddy turned and started running, no distinct destination, he just ran. He finally got to an old building.

He sprinted inside and pushed the door closed, panting. He heard a gust of wind pass by. He held his breath, praying that Herobrine wouldn't see him. After a while, he slowly moved away from the door and looked around.

He was safe. For now.

-40 years later-

Eddy was now 63. He was a librarian, with a legally changed name, Walter. He had never given up trying to solve the mystery that is Herobrine, but he knew that he would be alone and he would probably die soon. He thought nobody would help him.

Until two little girls by the name of Allana and Lisa stepped into his library.

You know the story from there.

**End of entry**

**AN- See what I did there? Yeah, sorry if I made this short, but I have other projects I'm working on. I'm a block will be my main focus for right now.**

**If you want your OC in an Entry, leave it in the review section or PM me one. I need all the things mentioned in my description of Eddy. Thank you, and happy reading!  
-Dj**


	4. Entry 3: Rick

**Soulless: Legend of Herobrine  
Entry 3: Rick**

**AN- I'm really sorry for not updating, it's just I'm working on two fics on top of this one, and with school, I will update more frequently, I promise!**

**Age: 30  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: Farmer  
Spouse: Wife died from unknown causes  
Children: Alice  
Appearance: black curly hair, pale blue eyes, slightly tan skin  
Everyday Clothing: white t-shirt and brown cargo pants**

**Alice**

**Age: 7  
Gender: Female  
Occupation: School Student  
Spouse: None  
Children: None  
Appearance: loose black hair, pale blue eyes  
Everyday clothing: Dress, almost always purple.**

**Oc's sent in by: FREAKLIVES. Thank you!**

**An- okay. I have gotten multiple OC's submissions since the release of my newest chapter. And I will use all of them.**

Rick's p.o.v.

The sun beat down on me as I plant and harvest the wheat, sweat pouring down my forehead. I took a rest for a moment, to catch my breath and to wipe the salty water from my face. I then start to begin picking the wheat again.

After I was done with that, I walked to the red barn and untied my mule from its pen. "Come on girl. Let's go plow," I cooed. Her brown head looked up at me, her solid black eyes glittering. I lead her out to the fields and applied the plow to her. I pushed it, the moist dirt moving past me as I worked.

"Daddy!" I heard a voice call. I turned my head to see my little seven year old daughter, Alice, skip up to me, not caring about her polished black shoes. "Hello Ali!" I said, calling her by her nickname and embracing her. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and I lifted her up, which got her giggling and squealing in delight. "How was school today?" I asked, setting her down. Her face fell, and she was silent for a few minutes. "Daddy? Am I pretty?" She whispered. I kneeled down to her height. "Of course you are! You're your mother's daughter!" I exclaimed. "B-but, the girls at school said I was ugly and that no farmer's daughter could ever be anything special!" She stuttered, her pale blue eyes welling up with tears. "Oh sweetie!" I said. She hugged me tightly, tears falling down her cheeks and sinking into my shirt. "Don't listen to them. They're just jealous that you're beautiful," I whispered. "You really think so?" She sniffed, wiping some tears with the back of her hand. "I know so. Now, come on, we need to get home before sunset," I said. She nodded and grabbed my hand.

I opened the front door of out brick home and Alice let go of my hand. She ran into the house and went straight into her room. I heard an opening of a door, so I knew she must be playing with her dolls.

I smiled to myself and laughed. That was my life.

And it was such a shame, that it all fell apart later that night.

I was eating some dinner, it was after dark and Alice had gone to bed. I had tuned into the radio, listening to some music. I closed my eyes and rocked back and forth I my rocking chair. All of a sudden, it started crackling, static-like even. "What in Notch's name?" I started. I grabbed the radio and smashed a fist in it. "Stupid thing," I muttered, before turning it off. I shoved my hands in my pockets and went outside. The air was crisp and cool, for it was Fall.

I stood and leaned against the bricks. Then, I heard all the animals in the barn start to cause a commotion. I grabbed my shotgun and headed out to it. "I'm warning you! Come out now and don't try anything funny! I'm armed!" I yelled, but my voice was filled with shakiness. Nothing. I looked inside, and there were animal corpses everywhere, and blood was dripping down from everyone of them.

"Please! Please don't let her be dead too!" I thought, as I searched frantically for my mule. But, she was in her pen, as she was earlier, on her side, and with a large cut in her side. I gasped and slumped down on my knees. "No no no no no no... This can't be happening!" I exclaimed.

Then I remembered, this person is still on the loose, and my daughter... "Alice!" I yelled. I got up and sprinted back to the house. The house looked fine, but a window was broken. Alice's window. "NOO! ALICE!" I screamed, I threw open the door and ran to her room. There, was Alice, but she was unconscious and on the floor, tied up. Standing next to her body, was a man with glowing white eyes, dressed in black. "Who are you?! What have you done with my daughter!?" I asked, trying to sound bold, but at came out as a squeak. The man said nothing. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a bottle.

And before I knew what was going on, he threw it at me. The liquid hit the floor in front of me, a yellowish vapor rising into the air. I coughed and hacked, and the world started spinning. And before I knew it, I was falling face-first in the floor.

"Have fun," a voice rasped.

-10 years later-

Nobody's p.o.v.

A man looked at his reflection. His once curly black hair was getting gray streaks, and his once pale blue eyes had lost their sparkle. "10 years ago. It was 10 years ago," Rick murmured, tears forming in his eyes. He tried to blink them away, but with no avail. After his daughter had been kidnapped by Herobrine, Rick had tried everything to convince anyone that he was right. He became the small town 'crazy man' for it. Even his sister and niece, Rachel and Lisa, his closest family, had stopped talking to him.

He still didn't give up. He made plans for rallies, he made up petitions, he put up 'wanted' posters, but all of them had proved nothing. He sighed and got up.

Rick opened the door to his house, feeling no better than when he left it a few hours earlier. He wasn't hungry, so he decided to just go ahead and go to bed. As he trudged to his room, he passed by Alice's. The door was shut, and he hadn't been in there in years, but what was in there anyway? Distant memories? Moments of regret? The window of hope that one day Alice would show up at his door? However, this night, he felt compelled to go in.

So he did. The door creaked and swayed open on the old brass hinges. He looked around, and saw that everything was exactly the same as it was 10 years ago. Everything was old and dust covered. But something caught his eye. On Alice's bed, there was a book, something he hadn't noticed before. He picked it up and read it.

_August 20, 2013:_

_I met the new bullies at school today, all calling me a red-neck and a farmer's daughter. It isn't fair. Just because they have better clothes, doesn't mean they can do that to me! I haven't told anyone, though. I don't wanna seem like a tattle-tale. I'll just have to live with it._

_-Alice._

This caught Rick's interests, he skimmed the diary, until something made him stop.

'_September 13, 2013'_

The day Alice disappeared.

'_The bullies are too much. I don't like school anymore, but I found out there is someone who can help. He looked funny though. He had glowing white eyes, but He said he could get rid of the bullies for me. I'm so excited! I haven't told my daddy, though, for he might say Stranger Danger. I don't really care though.'_

_-Alice._

"Glowing white eyes? That's what her kidnapper had, and I only know one person who..." Rick trailed off. He all of a sudden felt a sharp pain through his back. He turned around and saw Him. He looked down and also saw the knife digging into his back. He looked at Herobrine with dull, sad eyes. "At least you'll be with your pathetic daughter," Herobrine spat, but one could hear the hint of sympathy.

Rick felt his entire body go numb, starting with his feet. "Alice, Mary, I'm coming to join you. We'll be together again, just like I said," he whispered. He had a weak smile on his face, and his face grew pale and cold. His eyes lost their life once and for all, and he was dead.

Herobrine looked at the man somberly. He smirked, but then, He had a rare moment that asked 'Why?'. "Why must I do this? Why must I kill all these people?" The Dark Lord asked Himself. He then scolded Himself for having such thoughts. "All is fair when you're evil. And anyway, he wanted to be with his wife, who died at your hand as well!" He muttered.

And with that, He turned on His heel and left, leaving Rick's body to rot in the same room his daughter was in 10 years ago.

**AN- Okay, again I apologize for the lack of updates for this. I've been very busy with school and other things. Anyway, read and review! And remember, He's watching! Also, happy reading!**

**-Dj**


End file.
